


Say Something

by Niall_Princess_Horan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad Harry, Sad with a Happy Ending, So just read and leave comments, what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 17:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niall_Princess_Horan/pseuds/Niall_Princess_Horan
Summary: All niall wanted was to go to the lake...P.S. you can follow me on Twitter @meganls11But my names Riley :/





	1. Chapter 1

Harry pov

"C'mon the lakes only g'ona be there for like a week, if that!" Niall complains at me but i don't get off the couch and go out.

"No I'm cold"  
"You can have me jumper!" Niall offers.  
"No niall. I don't want to go to the lake" I grumble.  
"Please Harry! Please, pretty plea-"  
"-for fuck sake. No!" I snap and niall flinches.

"D- d' you wanna- um- do somat else then?" Niall asks hesitantly.  
"No. I want to sit here and eat cheerios out of the packet" I grunt and put a handful of dry cheerios in my mouth to prove a point.

"O- okay then" niall sighs "guess I'll see you later" is all niall says before leaving the house.  
"That was harsh" louis says bluntly but honestly.  
"He won't take no for an answer!" I argues.

"You could have gone with him"  
"You go if you're that bothered" I snap.  
"No he's your friend. But I'll come with you for a bit"  
"Fine I'll go."

"Liam! We're off to the lake with niall" I shout as I put my shoes on and call liam from the bottom of the stairs.  
"Okay" liam shouts.

He joins me and louis at the bottom of the stairs and we set off. Liam texts zayn on the way and he meets us at the end of the street.

We head down the narrow path, being careful of the ice and snow and cross one of the quiet roads that leads to the field. The lake is at the bottom. We're half way up the hill to the top of the field when we hear a screech.

It takes us off guard and we flinch at first before charging the rest of the way up the hill to see niall on his bum in the middle of the frozen lake. The frozen lake that's not very frozen anymore. A frozen lake that's cracking. All around him.

"Niall!" I screech racing down the hill to get to him. He turns around on his bum and the ice cracks even more.  
"Don't move!" I hear louis yell behind me.

I slip on some of the snow and go over on my ankle, resulting in me slide/ rolling the rest of the way down the hill. I get to the edge of the pond and see nialls tear stained cheeks and glazed over eyes. I see the  confusion. The hope. The guilt. The fear.

"Niall, you need to- um- lay flat. On your tummy" I instruct. I try to get to him but the ice cracks even more from my weight so I back off. The last thing I want to do is send us both in the water.

He does, very slowly lay on his tummy, crying the whole time.  
"It's okay. It's gona be okay niall, I'm here yeah?" I say slightly panicked.  
"Yeah? 'M scared arry" he mumbles, flinching and crying out as more of the ice cracks around him.  
"It's fine. I'm right here babe. Just, ease yourself to me slowly. Army crawl" I say as reassuringly as I possibly can.

He slowly moves his hands forwards and pulls himself towards me. The ice cracks even more and he freezes.

"Niall keep coming to me" I say hurriedly.  
"I can't, 'm gona fall in" he whimpers, resting his fore head down on his arm and breathing harshly.

"Niall! Grab this. we'll pull you to us" Louis instructs as he throws one end of a rope to niall and keeps hold of the other end.

"Niall grab the rope" Louis stresses when he doesn't move. The rope is near his arm he just had to reach out and grab it and we can pull him in.

"He's in shock" liam comments.  
"C'mon niall" Zayn begs.  
"Niall! Grab the rope" I shout. He doesn't listen.

"I phoned for an ambulance and the fire brigade" liam says off handedly.  
"Niall please" I beg.  
"M scared" he whimpers back.  
"I know but im right here. You're not going to fall okay!?"  
"I should've stayed with you. Not gone off on me own" he says looking up at me with glossy eyes.  
"It's okay. It doesn't matter now. Come on niall, grab the rope for me"

He slowly reaches his arm out and grabs the rope. That's our cue to pull him in as fast as we can. Liam and I pull him in, figuring we're the strongest and there won't be too many arms in the way.

The plan works, niall is coming closer to us and further away from the middle of the lake. However the ice is still cracking. We pull him in faster but the ice underneath him breaks and he plunges into the freezing murky water.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was the first chapter?!

"Niall!" I screech racing out on to the ice, not caring when I also fall into the water a foot in front of where niall fell.

I hear liam shout my name but I don't care. All I care about is getting niall. The water is freezing and pitch black, meaning I can't see a thing. I feel my hands go numb as I'm splashing around under the water trying to find niall. My toes and eet go numb next. Followed by my lungs as I finally run out of breath. I swim back up to the top for more air and am met by fire men and ambulance crew.

"Kid. Grab my arm" one of the men orders me. I do a quick scan around for niall but don't see him, Meaning... meaning he's still under the water 

I'm splashing my arms around to stay above the water and take another deep breath before diving back under. 

I'm frantically searching for niall but I can't find him. I kick my feet harder to dive deeper and look further for him.

It takes me a minute but I find him. He's slowly sinking down into the depths of the lake. I kick my feet even harder and stretch my arms to reach out and grab him. I grab his arm and his head rolls to face me. I see his cold, blue, pale little face but he isn't dead. I can feel the small beat of a pulse in his wrist.

The next thing I know, I'm grabbed around the waist and dragged up to the surface. I try my hardest to hold on to his dead weight body but my hand looses grip. I struggle against the body pulling me to safety. I fight to get to him. But I can't. I'm pulled ashore.

The cold air hits me like a brick wall and the breath is knocked out of me. I'm wrapped in a blanket and someone is helping me stay say up but everything else is blurry. My shoulders are shaken roughly an that's what brings my focus back.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" Louis shouts at me.  
"Where's niall? Did they get him?" I snap back and turn frantically to where the fire crew are pulling another person from the water.

"Niall!" I shout and stand on shaky legs to get to him. My legs give out as soon as I'm standing and I collapse in a pile. I don't try standing again as I know I can't. I crawl over to where niall is laid, my breathing is shallow and harsh but all I can think is, I have to get to him.

When I do reach them I'm around a metre away when I'm stopped from getting any closer to him. I don't have to. I can see his pale, tiny lifeless body laid on the stretcher. I know. I know they didn't get to him in time. I know that I- didn't get to him in time.

"No! Niall" I whimper, covering my mouth with one of my hands and collapsing backwards on to my bum. One of the ambulance ladies comes over and tries talking to me but I can't register anything she's saying.

"-rry! Harry! Harry!" I'm brought back my louis and liam cuddling me and zayn shouting my name.

"He's- he's" I cry.  
"It's not your fault har-" liam starts but I cut him off.  
"It's couldn't get to him! I had hold of him and- my hand slipped- I couldn't bring him back up" I whimper.  
"Harry he was under the water for nearly 5 minutes. He'd have already died-"  
"-I felt his heart beat! I felt it through his wrist" i snap and pull away from them all.

I wander back over to where niall is now being taken away in an ambulance.

"We need to get you checked hun" one of the paramedics says.  
"He's dead isn't he" I mutter waiting for confirmation.  
"I'm afraid so. But it was very brave of you to jump in after your friend-"  
"-but I didn't save him did i?" I snap.  
"But you tried. That's what matters. You tried to help him"  
"I couldn't get to him" I mutter and she pulls me in for a cuddle as I break Down in her arms. I burry my face in her neck and sob. It's full on ugly crying. My breathing is all over the place. My nose is dripping. My eyes are probably puffy and bright red. And all I can think is, I couldn't get to him.

I'm taken to the hospital to get checked over and am told I have hyperthermia, which isn't a big shock as I was in ice cold water for nearly 8 minutes.

Louis comes to visit me and he sits on the small chair next to my bed, just talking. About anything and everything. 

It's helping take my mind off things. I'm brought out of my trance to the information that nialls brother, mum and dad are here and have asked to see me.

"Harry, how are you?" Greg asks with a shaky voice.  
"I'm sorry- i- I could get to him" I whisper and that causes another break down.  
"It's not your fault harry" bobby says with a raspy voice.  
"We'll- we'll let you get some rest. And we'll keep you informed on when the- um- funeral is" bobby adds on when I don't say anything.  
_

It's 13 days. 7 hours. 24 minutes. 12 seconds since niall has been declared dead. And it's the time of the funeral. I'm stood in my bedroom in a fancy suit and shiny shoes, ready to say good bye to my best friend.

Louis, liam and zayn come and find me at the bottom of garden. In the tree house we always used to hang as kids. 

"I don't want to go" I whisper.  
"None of us want to. But it's our chance to say goodbye" liam replies.  
"I can't- not with all his family there. How do I say goodbye to him in front of them? Knowing I'm the reason he's lying in the fucking box!" I snap

"It's not your-"  
"-yes it is! Yes it is liam because I wouldn't go to the stupid lake WITH him! He went alone. He just wanted to go to the lake" I snap but end in a whisper, wrapping my fingers together in front of me and focusing on that.

Liam and zayn leave after that and I close my eyes to stop more tears fallingdown my face.

"We could go after then. Together if you'd like? We can say goodbye to him on our own?" Louis offers and I nod my head rapidly as he pulls me into another hug.


	3. Chapter 3

We get changed out of the stuffy suits and shiny shoes. Wearing simple black jeans, a shirt and we both wear trainers. We look like a right pair but I'm past caring.

We reach the grave and my tears haven't stopped since getting out of the car 10 minutes ago.

It's a simple but elegant grave, with lovely writing and fancy patterns around the sides. There are loads of flowers around and on top of the grave and I add my purple and white lillies to the pile.

"I don't know what to say" I whisper to louis.  
"It's okay. Just talk to him." He says reassuringly. When I make no sign I'm going to say anything he continues but talking to niall.

"Hey niall. It's me and harry. Sorry we didn't come say bye to you with everyone else, you know what harrys like, he was all emotional" Louis jokes but I can hear the fondness in his voice. I feel the wind pick up slightly and it's like niall is laughing with him. I can hear nialls laugh.

"So, here we are. We eventually made it. Harrys a little nervous because as you know he still blames himself. But I know you don't blame him, you never blamed anyone for anything. You are so lovely niall. So gorgeous and funny and smart. You had your dumb moments, like when you thought you could only get salmonella from salmon. Or on your driving test when you went the wrong way around a round about. You cried at the time but we cheered you up with alcohol later. We miss you. I miss you buddy. I'd give anything to have you back" Louis breaths out softy and I take it as my cue to take over.

"I've never been very good with words and speeches. So I wrote you a poem. Sound same now I say it out loud but- it's just some things I need to say."I mutter then continue after a few deep breaths.

 

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'll go with you, if you want me to  
Anywhere, I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere, I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
And anywhere, I would have followed you, Ni, say something, I'm giving up on you. Say something"

I finish to more tears and louis holding me to his chest. But I finish to a small weight lifted off of my shoulders. I finish feeling a little less - lost, and more like me.

___

3 years later

"Hey lou, fancy a beer with me at nialls?" I greet as louis enters through the door.  
"Sure" he grins.

I grab the two floor pillows we have and louis grabs a 4 pack of beers and he head over. It's nice. Like old times. We sit on the pillows next to the grave and reminisce about all the past stories we have and ones we've made since he passed. Louis came up with the idea not to call it a grave as it's upsetting. So we now refer to it as 'going to nialls' or 'going to see niall'.

We stay here until the sun sets and we're out of beer and stories. And even then we stay. Basking in the warm glow of the orange sun set as it rises slowly up into the sky. The fresh scent of newly cut grass lingers in my nostrils. And it's nice. It's peaceful. It's taken a while. But we made it.

"Niall loves watching the sun rise" I say off handedly.  
"He does. He's watching his sun rise where he is now. In his little paradise" Louis agrees.  
"We'll get to see his sun rise one day, right?" I whisper.  
"One day. When our time is up and we meet him again, in paradise"


End file.
